Aprendiendo a volar
by Twilight-Edwella
Summary: "Ella quería volar, y no había nadie mejor en eso que él"   "Entonces supieron que estarían juntos, por siempre"


**Nada de esto es mío (por desgracia), si no que pertenece a la magnífica J.K Rowiling. Sólo la trama es inventada por mí. **

**Cualquier copia, traducción o adaptación sin mi previa autorización está prohibido.**

**¡Dile NO al plagio!**

**Sin más que decir…**

**Aprendiendo a volar**

Hermione Granger observó con anhelo la gran cancha de Quidditch, sorteada ahora por jóvenes montados en escobas con capas rojas y dorado; otras en verte y plateado.

Las dos casas rivales: Gryffindor y Slytherin.

A ella le hubiera gustado participar en el partido, pero le tenía miedo a las alturas, cosa que nunca había comentado a nadie.

Observó con admiración como tanto los chicos como las chicas volaban ágilmente.

Entretanto, Harry Potter había divisado la snitch dorada, y volaba tras ella a toda velocidad, con el torso ligeramente inclinado hacia delante.

Hermione lo vio pasar frente a ella, a toda velocidad, rápido como un rayo, con Draco Malfoy pisándole los talones.

Pero la chica Gryffindor, estaba segura de que su amigo era más rápido que Malfoy.

Tal vez podría pedirle a Harry que le enseñase a volar.

Podría ser útil para algún escape teniendo en cuanta los oscuros tiempos que se avecinaban.

Pero más que nada, Hermione quería sentir la sensación de libertad al estar en el aire, el ver el mundo a tus pies, y de sentir el viento azotándole el rostro y alborotando sus encrespados cabellos.

Cuando el partido se diera por concluido, Hermione la preguntaría a Harry si podía enseñarle a volar.

El partido finalizó al cabo de un rato, Gryffindor venció a Slytherin porque Harry atrapó la snitch.

Hermione se reunió con Harry y Ron en la Sala Común, donde con un abrazo, felicitó a ambos por el juego ganado.

Cuando la Sala Común estuvo prácticamente vacía, porque ya habían cesado los festejos, Hermione hizo a un lado su tarea de Pociones y le preguntó a Harry con voz indecisa:

-Harry, ¿tú podrías enseñarme a volar? –

El moreno pareció confundido por un momento, pero luego sonrió con un peculiar brillo en sus ojos verdes y asintió enérgicamente.

-¿Cuándo quieres comenzar? – cuestionó el joven con voz suave y alegre.

-¿Podría ser mañana? Es que no tenemos clases y sería más…- habló Hermione intentando justificar sus ansias por aprender.

-Mañana estaría bien, Hermione – la cortó Harry sonriéndole cálidamente. La mágica sonrisa logró que el corazón de Hermione saltara un latido y su estómago se llenara de mariposas.

Los dos amigos subieron a sus respectivos cuartos, no sin antes saludarse con un beso en la mejilla.

La tarde llegó rápidamente para los dos chicos, que ansiaban compartir tiempo juntos.

Cuando su última clase terminó, Pociones, ambos se alejaron de las frías mazmorras a buscar la escoba de Harry.

Hermione estaba nerviosa, ¿y si no podía lograrlo? ¿y si todo resultaba un terrible fracaso?

Harry en cambio, estaba más que contento con la idea de que su amiga quisiera aprender a volar.

Luego de tomar la escoba, caminaron en un cómodo silencio hasta la gran cancha de Quidditch del castillo. Ambos amigos agradecieron que en ese momento estuviera vacía.

- Tengo miedo a las alturas-soltó Hermione sin pensar, y luego sonrojándose levemente.

-En ese caso, 'Mione', la primera vez volarás conmigo – respondió el moreno sonriendo.

Ya se imaginaba que su amiga le tenía miedo a las alturas.

Hermione asintió no muy convencida mientras repetía : "No debes mirar hacia abajo".

Harry se subió en su Saeta de Fuego, y con un gesto de la mano le indico a Hermione que hiciera lo mismo.

La chica se mordía el labio fuertemente, pero haciendo gala de su valentía Gryffindor, se subió de tras de Harry con las rodillas temblando.

-Aférrate a mi cintura- dijo el joven.

Hermione hizo caso sin dudarlo, y se enganchó de la cintura de Harry como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Una extraña sensación recorrió a ambos chicos. Era como si chispazos eléctricos corrieran a través de ellos, nublándoles el pensamiento.

Pero no se separaron, Hermione estaba demasiado asustada.

-Ahora muy lentamente comenzaré a ascender – dijo Harry con voz conciliadora mientras Hermione se apretaba más contra él.

Estaba asustada, pero la voz de su amigo lograba clamarla. Se sentía a gusto abrazada a él, como si todo estuviera bien. Segura, protegida.

Enterró la nariz en su espalda, y aspiró su esencia a menta, calmándose poco a poco.

Harry se impulsó hacia arriba, y sus pies abandonaron la seguridad de la firme tierra.

Hermione intentó no pensar, no pensar que podían caerse y su vida podía acabar en segundo, que ya no estaban en la seguridad de la tierra.

Harry no mentía cuando dijo que ascenderían lentamente, iban realmente despacio, y aún no se habían alejado dos metros del suelo.

Mientras Hermione intentaba tranquilizarse, el moreno pensaba en lo bien que se sentían sus delgados brazos a su alrededor.

Lentamente, Hermione comenzó a relajarse, aspirando el perfume a menta aún sin abrir los ojos.

Harry se percató de que su amiga estaba más relajada.

Venciendo su miedo, Hermione abrió lentamente sus ojos castaños, aún procurando no mirar hacia abajo.

La belleza del paisaje que se extendía ante ella la dejó momentáneamente deslumbrada.

El sol reflejado sobre el lago, creando curiosos reflejos.

El castillo parecía aún más imponente debido a las sombras que se creaban con el sol, angulares y rectas.

El bosque prohibido que generalmente estaba sumido en las sombras, desde la altura parecía otra cosa.

El sol lo bañaba lentamente, haciéndolo parecer inofensivo.

Procuró no mirar hacia abajo, por miedo a desmayarse.

Pero volar no era tan malo, al menos no con Harry.

El joven notó que su amiga comenzaba a relajarse, por lo que aumentó un poquito la velocidad.

Hermione se dio cuenta de esto, y comenzó a sentir una suave brisa refrescándole el rostro, y volvió a aferrarse con más fuerza a la cintura de su amigo.

Este, buscando consolarla y alejar un poco su temor, le hizo una pequeña y delicada caricia en el dorso de su mano.

Hermione se relajó notablemente con el gesto, para ella, significaba : "No hay nada que temer, tranquilízate" , y era justo lo que Harry quería transmitirle, seguridad y confianza.

Cuando estuvieron a una altura considerable, Harry paró la escoba en el medio del aire.

Hermione respiró levemente tranquila, no le hacía gracia continuar subiendo.

Harry aún con la escoba y con mucho cuidado, deshizo el agarre de las manos de la joven en su cintura para poder voltearse.

Hermione se sintió vacía sin sus brazos alrededor de su compañero, pero no hizo comentario alguno.

Lentamente, Harry levantó su mano izquierda, buscando darle a la joven el consuelo que necesitaba. Sabía que esto era muy difícil para ella.

Acarició suavemente su tersa mejilla con su pulgar.

Hermione sonrío tímidamente, y se concentró en los ojos verdes de su compañero, igualmente hermosos y cálidos a pesar de estar a través de las gafas.

Lenta y cuidadosamente, Harry se acercó un poco más a Hermione, mezclándose sus alientos, provocando el sonrojo de la joven.

Entonces, el corazón de ambos comenzó a latir desaforado, y su estómago se llenó de revoltosas mariposas.

Con una delicada caricia en la nariz, Harry juntó sus labios con los de Hermione, que había cerrado sus ojos para disfrutar del momento.

El chispazo eléctrico fue más fuerte, provocando que ambos se estremecieran.

Los labios de Hermione eran suaves y carnosos, mientras que los de Harry eran finos e igualmente suaves.

Fue como si todo encajara, como si el mundo a su alrededor dejara de existir.

A Hermione no le importó en lo más mínimo estar suspendida en el aire, si no que toda su atención estaba puesta en los labios de su compañero.

Cuando el aire les faltó, ambos se separaron con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Se sonrieron íntimamente, y con solo una mirada, supieron que estarían juntos, por siempre.

**Hola!**

**Bueno, un pequeño ONE-SHOT, que soñé el otro día. **

**Es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, así que no me maten, ¿si?**

**En fin, espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito.**

**Acepto comentarios de todo tipo, siempre y cuando sean respetuosos!.**

**Besos,**

**Mary **


End file.
